Now and Forever
by ZuzuBlack
Summary: Lily is finally his, he has pulled himself together and proposed, but will the engaged life be what they pictured? or will it be punctured with death, threats, voldemort and other obstacles on the way? can they live through it? read and find out. LJ Roman
1. Chapter 1

**Please review after you read this chapter, I have many more, already typed up ready to be posted all I want is feedback, should I continue? Or simply delete the entire thing? **

**Disclaimer – none of the characters are mine, so I don't take credit for it.**

Now and Forever

1. Will you say yes?

James stood nervously trying in vain to smooth down his hair.

Okay, he thought, everything seems to be perfect. The room of requirement has never looked this stunning. He had spent almost three hours getting it right.

But James was still freaking out; tonight he was going to propose to Lily Evans.

He left the perfect room of requirement and made his way back to the common room where he promised to meet Lily. Outside the fat lady's portrait he saw his best friends Sirius and Remus, waiting for him.

'You better hurry up mate, she's in there waiting for you' grinned Sirius.

'Good luck James, you'll do fine, and she loves you' Remus assured him

'Yeah' James managed to croak out. He nodded toward them and said the password to the Fat lady, (Goulash), and entered.

Lily who had been sitting in one of the big red armchairs near the warm fire, stood up as James entered. He saw she was wearing the black and white tartan skirt he helped her choose in Hogsmeade, with a long sleeved plain white top and a white head band pulling her dark red hair out of her eyes.

'Hi' Lily smiled.

'Hey, you ready?' James smiled nervously.

'Sure, where are we going?' A slight frown in between her eyebrows appeared as James helped her to her feet.

James grinned mischievously. 'Close your eyes Head Girl'

'James, what is going on?' Lily said after closing her eyes.

James was holding her waist from behind and was leading her towards the portrait hole.

'It's a surprise' he whispered in her ear.

Sirius and Remus had gone to the library as they had pre arranged with James, so all Lily could hear was the sound of their footsteps and James' soft breathing next to her ear.

'Nearly there' He was leading her up the marble staircase, and then he stopped suddenly.

'Stay here' He whispered. She giggled as his breath tickled her ear.

'No peaking' he warned as he hurried off walking past the wall three times concentrating.

'James, are we outside the room of requirement?'

'Mm-Hm, come on in Miss Evans, but don't peak...now you can open your eyes'

Lily did so, and gasped.

The room was draped with soft purple velvet curtains, on the floor were huge purple and red cushions on the side of the room was a red fluffy hearthrug in the shape of a heart. In the middle of the room was a square table with two seats. It had a purple tablecloth on it with two red candles on it which were lit. The handkerchiefs were red and folded up so that they looked like roses. In the middle of the table was a glass vase with two red roses in it. James took one of the roses and fitted it in Lily's hair, who stared in awe.

'It's beautiful' breathed Lily.

'Happy Valentine's day' James said as he kissed Lily's hands.

'But you took me to Hogsmeade, you bought me that beautiful charm bracelet and we had lunch in –'

James interrupted with a fierce kiss that took her breath away

'Shut up'

Lily smiled, which made James want to kiss her more, but controlling himself he lead her to the beautiful table.

'Have a seat Lils, now what would you like to eat?'

'Oh James, what –'

'Listen – Treacle Tart.'

Treacle tart appeared on James' plate. Lily simply stared. James motioned for her to follow in his lead.

'Ok…um…cheese and tomato salad, please' her order appeared on her plate.

'James, how did that happen?'

'Houselves,' replied James shortly, 'what do you want to drink?'

'Iced pumpkin juice.'

'Me too.'

Two goblets of iced pumpkin juice popped up in front of each of them.

'Dig in'

Eating silently, Lily noticed a magical record player in the corner, so she went to investigate. She found a record entitled "slow songs", which she slipped into the record player as she felt James' hands around her waist, his head on her shoulder.

'May I have this Dance?' He smiled as a slow song came on,

Lily nodded turning around so that she was facing him. She placed her hands at the back of James' head, whose hands were on her waist. They revolved slowly around the room.

_Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you_

At this note, James leaned in and so did Lily, and they kissed passionately. Lily pulled away gently and laid her head on James' chest.

'Lily,' James whispered

'hm,' Lily lifted her head and looked at James, who stared deeply into her eyes

'I love you, and have always loved you ever since I saw your sorting in the great hall. I thought you looked so cute back then with the huge hat on your small head. Now when we are finally together, I feel like nothing can go wrong. I know you love me as much as I love you, and I appreciate that. You love me even when I'm being a total and complete idiot. So I just want to hold onto you with ever fibre in my being. I want you to know how much I love you.'

James knelt on one knee, took a small velvet box from his jeans pocket and flipped it open. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring. It was a gold band with a diamond in the middle and two smaller green jades on either side.

'Lily Rose Evans, will you make me the luckiest man in the entire world? Will you marry me?'

Lily had tears in her eyes, but she still managed to choke out a 'yes.'

James beamed as he took the ring out and slipped it in her left ring finger. Lily burst into happy tears, as James stood up and hugged her.

'I love you' she whispered.

'I love you' He whispered back, and they carried on dancing to the rest of the song.

_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say…_

**The lyrics used are from the pussycat dolls song, "stickwitu"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily woke up with a huge smile plastered across her face. It took her a minute to remember why she felt so happy, and then it hit her. She was engaged to the funniest, cleverest raven haired in school. James Potter, and last night was the best night in her entire life; so far. Lily felt that in due years she will have many great nights -

No! It's too early to be thinking about married life with James!

Lily sighed and got out of bed. After getting dressed she made her way down to the great hall. She found Sirius and Remus sitting at the Gryffindor table, smiling she went over to join them and as soon as Sirius saw her he grinned and started humming '_here comes the bride'. _Lilly rolled her eyes and said briskly

'How long have you known?'

'He went with James to buy the ring last weekend,' answered Remus from behind the potions book that looked like it was glued to his nose, 'they snuck out to Hogsmeade after the Quidditch match, by the way Lils that ring looks good on you.'

'Thanks,' she smiled 'so where is he now' she frowned; James was usually one of the first up on a Sunday.

'Dunno,' Sirius shrugged 'maybe flying or something' Lily nodded then stood up and made her way towards the grounds to find James, they had a lot to talk about right now, maybe that's why he is running away from her, he doesn't want to talk. She giggled to herself. How on earth did Lily Evans go from hating the likes of James Potter to being engaged to him?

She watched from the stands as James flew around the entire pitch. He looked very serious as he accelerated the started flying in circles; the look on his face told her that he was thinking very hard about something, which worried Lily greatly. If there was something on James' mind then he would talk to her about it instead of flying dangerously fast until –

'JAMES!'

Lily was running as fast as she could, her tears blinding her eyes so she could hardly see. She reached James in about two minutes who looked like he was slipping out of consciousness.

'James… oh my god…baby…I'm here' she started rubbing his arm and he groaned

'Oh my god James…I'm so sorry I didn't know that hurt you,'

'Get….help…' James moaned again, 'hurts'

'Okay, wait just one minute I'm coming in a second' and she raced to the great hall where she found Remus and Sirius about to leave.

'Hey! I thought you – what's wrong?' asked Sirius worried, Lily was usually a calm person.

Lily was too out of breath to say anything; she just grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him with her as she ran back to where James was lying. She let go of Sirius as she ran even faster once she caught sight of James again. He looked like he has blacked out now.

'Oh shit!' Sirius exclaimed as Remus frantically took his wand out and conjured a stretcher to carry him back to the hospital wing.

'Oh dear, Potter again, what has he done now?' Madam Pomfrey said shaking her head in a disapproved way.

'Yeah Lily you were with him, what happened?' Remus asked her gently, he could see that she was shaking violently as the matron started using complicated wand movements up and down James' body, then she bandaged his left arm and left to her office muttering about 'the damage that boy could do to himself.'

'He…h-he was f-flying really fast... he looked like something was troubling him! He had something o-on his mind -' and she broke down in uncontrollable sobs, but they could still hear what she was saying 'It-it's all…all my f-fault! I should have realised he - '

'Lily, it wasn't your fault' Sirius tried to comfort her.

James gave a groan and said thickly 'Li-lily!'

'Yes James, what is it? Do you need anything? Do you need Madam Pomfrey? Do you need - '

'Uh, Lily you may want to give him a chance to speak?' Sirius shook his head, 'what is it mate?'

'Need to…talk to Lil-please' James managed to croak out.

'Sure, come on Sirius. Let's leave these two on their own; we'll be in the library guys' Remus started walking to the hospital wing doors. They could hear Sirius complaining all the way down the corridor; 'the library! Aw come on Remus lets play exploding snap or something'

'What is it darling? Are you sure you don't need anything?' Lily said worried that he might still be in pain.

'No, I'm fine. But I wanted to talk about us, I couldn't sleep all last night thinking, maybe we've rushed this?'

'What? You mean the engagement? So you don't want to marry me? Don't you love me?' she whispered looking so hurt that James sat up in bed and hugged her fiercely.

'Don't you ever say that again! Do you hear me? I love with every fibre of my being. I've loved you since I was like eleven!'

'Then what? What are you regretting?'

'I…'

'Do you want us to take a break from each other or something?'

'What - ? Merlin Lily no! Can you stop putting words in my mouth? It's really hard for me to say this okay?'

'Okay' Lily nodded, apparently calmed down

'Right, Lily have you told anyone about our engagement?'

'No, only you, Sirius and Remus know, I don't think even Peter knows.'

'He does, I told him.'

'Okay so it's only you guys that know, so what? What's the big deal?'

'I don't want anyone else to know' James said simply. 'Except like Dumbledore, and your family, my mum and dad, and I think that's about it.'

'James, I don't understand'

'Remember what Dumbledore spoke to us about last week in his office? He warned us that there is a prophecy telling us that we are in danger! You-Know-Who wants us dead!'

'And Dumbledore won't tell us why, or even tell us the full contents of the prophecy,' Lily finished off for him. 'So what we're just going to live in secret for the rest of our lives?' fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks as she rested her head on his chest and he cradled her 'James, I'm scared'

'I know darling, so is everyone else in this war, we just have to live through it and hope that it finishes soon.'

'So do I' Lily said.

'But I want to help finish this war'

'How do you mean?'

'I want us to join the order in the summer, make a difference in this world. I hate to hear the stories in _The Daily Prophet _every day. Just imagine people coming home to find the Dark mark hovering over their homes, knowing that when they step inside they'll find…' James sighed deeply, 'they'll find death and horror and other tragedies. I can't just sit back and let innocent people die because one person wants all the power in this world.'

'Oh my god James you are absolutely right.' Lily said as James reached for his bedside table and poured himself a glass of water.

'The more people who fight, the better chance we have of winning this war.' Lily smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'**The more people who fight, the better chance we have of winning this war.' Lily smiled.**

James joined the others at breakfast the next morning and he and Lily told Sirius, Remus and Peter to not tell anyone about their engagement.

'But, why?' Peter asked puzzled, as usual.

Lily then proceeded to tell them the reasons, and they all agreed not to mention it to anyone.

'Wow, I'd love to be in the order, and then I'll show my idiotic parents, and that spoilt brat Regulus. I'll bet you guys anything, he'll join the death eaters as soon as he leaves school.' Sirius pounded the table with his fist.

'Yeah, but forget about him now, we have Potions, then Double Care of Magical Creatures and then Double Divination to go to' Lily reminded them sternly.

'Urgh, Lily! I hate that class so much!' James moaned as they stood up and made their way to the entrance hall

'Then why did you take it, sweet Prongsie?' Lily asked him.

'Because dearest, I wanted to be in every class you were in.' replied James unblushingly.

'Oh my god, James that is so sweet! I didn't know that!' and she kissed him passionately.

Remus had a disgusted look on his face, and Peter giggled shrilly.

'Erm…lets go guys' James tried hard not to laugh at the look on Remus' face.

Professor Ridgpipe, the batty old Divination teacher was the reason James hated the stupid subject. She always made him feel uncomfortable by predicting his death before every Quidditch match. Sirius, Remus and Peter however found it hilarious and Lily thought it was unnecessary for her to do that instead of teach them real Divination.

'There is nothing real about divination Lily,' said James irritably 'it's all bullshit.'

Pause, then –

'_Hem hem.' _

'Wonderful, just perfect that is all I need, James, all I need!' Lily stormed as they entered the common room after a quick dinner. Even though both Lily and James had their own common room and dormitories for being Heads, they usually hung out at the Gryffindor common room with their mates.

'Lily, I didn't know she was standing behind me' James shouted back 'just lay off, okay? I have Quidditch training tonight and because off Ridgpipe's punishment detention I can't do that. Do you think I'm happy about that?' Peter just watched with an amazed look on his face.

'Erm… Prongs, you might want to chill? We do have a potions test tomorrow that we need to revise for so I agree with Lily for being mad' Remus always tried to keep the peace between everyone.

'Aw…just forget it. You wouldn't understand anyway.'

'What's going on?' they were joined by Lily's best friend Donya, she just came down from her dormitory wearing a white tank top and sky blue pyjama bottoms and holding a Transfigurations book in her hand.

'Hey baby! Haven't seen you in ages, Ever since Potions in fact!' Sirius exclaimed. Donya and Sirius have been going out since the end of fifth year. They exchanged a passionate kiss with Sirius running his hands slowly through her soft blonde hair, which reached her waist.

When they'd finished, Donya looked around at James, and said

'Why are you shouting at Lily?' when James just shrugged and dumped himself on the couch in front of the fire, Donya turned and looked at Sirius, 'I thought they were like madly in love with each other?' at these words Lily gave a sob and walked over to an empty table and sat at it with her face in her hands. Donya went to comfort her.

Sirius then cleared his throat and said 'I'm going to the library, whose joining me?' Remus and Donya got up, knowing what Sirius meant. 'Err… Wormtail?' Sirius looked pointedly at Peter.

'What...oh…uh...yeah, me too!' Wormtail stood up, looking pleased that he understood what Sirius was implying.

Sirius sighed and shook his head then led the way out of the common room.

Lily got up slowly and walked over to James and sat down cautiously next to him. 'Sorry.' She said in a whisper.

James turned to look at her with a sad look on his face and said, 'don't be, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have shouted at you when it was my fault that we all have to do that punishment detention tonight.

Lily held out her arms and James shifted closer to her and hugged her tightly. Before she knew it James was kissing her as though it was the first kiss between them. Suddenly her hands were at the back of his neck, curled in his hair, and she was kissing him too, taking in his sweet soapy smell.

She smiled and pulled away slowly then rested her head on his chest and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Lily curled up on his lap.

'Prongs? Prongs? Wake up mate; it's time for Ridgpipe's detention. PRONGS!' Sirius finally shouted. James shot up and said, 'what? Wasn't doing anything'

'We know Prongsie, we all saw' said Donya slyly. Lily was getting up and straightening her robes and fixing her hair.

'Saw what?' James asked her, 'Oh nothing' she replied smirking.

James looked enquiringly at Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders and led the way out of the common room with Peter and Remus right behind him and James and Lily bringing up the rear.

'I'll be up when you lot get back' shouted Donya across the common room at them

'Hey guys' Donya smiled as Lily and the boys walked in through the portrait hole, 'what did she make you do?' she asked them.

'Lines, miserable old bat she is, _"I must not mock the importance of the deepest study at Hogwarts as it can warn humans of the misfortunes lying ahead of them"_ I mean come on!'

Remus yawned widely and said 'well I'm going to bed night guys' and he left for his dormitory.

'Me too, I'm beat' said Sirius and Peter nodded and they both left.

Donya bade them goodnight and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

'Well, we might as well get going' said James

Lily nodded, too tired to speak and followed James out of the portrait hole. They reached a blank stretch of wall on the fourth floor.

'Chinkily Pinkily – I still can't believe you used that password,' said James as they climbed through the wall as it opened up. 'I mean, I seriously thought it was a joke when you first told me.'

'Well I'm not all that boring' lily laughed, I like to have some fun every now and then'

'Well,' said James slowly and seriously, 'I think we should have some fun right now.'

And they made their way together to James' dormitory.

Over the next few weeks school was normal, as their NEWTs examinations drew nearer more and more homework was given to them, especially from professor Mcgonagal who had already admitted that she wanted James and Sirius and Lily to become Aurors as they were her star pupils.

She also hinted that Remus should apply for a job in the Department of Magical Law enforcement as he loved sticking to the rules.

In the head's common room one evening, Lily sitting on a couch had fallen asleep on top of her Transfiguration book. James could see that she was straining herself and decided to surprise her.

He sat next to her and leaned her head back and started whispering in her ear. Lily stirred and a slow smile was slowly spreading on her face, she started to open her

eyes groggily. James leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Lily, in turn, wound her fingers in his hair and moaned softly as he caressed her waist.

Lily pulled away as she realized something, 'darling,' she whispered breathlessly, 'isn't it the full moon tonight? Why aren't you with Remus? It means a lot to him if he has his friends around him.'

James just shrugged, 'I'd rather be with you' and Lily smiled at him and sat up and stretched.

Yawning, she said tiredly, 'come on James, it's late and I really need to sleep If I don't want to look like ghost tomorrow morning.'

''kay, goodnight love.' He called after her as she went into her dormitory.

As April drew nearer, Professor McGonagall started setting them practise papers every lesson, to which her transfiguration class complained loudly – even Lily.

'Aw come on Professor!' called Sirius from the back 'our exams are like two months away!'

'Well it may be so Black!' she barked at him, 'But those two months could easily pass without you learning how to write a decent Transfiguration essay question! These exams are different from your OWLs, so before you open that mouth of yours and tell me that you got an Outstanding in your OWL, think again because now you have a detention!'

Sirius' eyes widened and mumbled something about having 'Quidditch practice.'

As the next day was Friday, Lily and Donya had planned on lazing down by the lake under a tree, so they said bye to the boys after potions and headed out of the entrance hall and towards the lake.

'You know I think James if falling more and more in love with you every second,' said Donya, as the sat down by on the grass and took off their shoes and socks, 'I mean look at the way he just said goodbye to you! He looked so sad at the thought of you not being next to him. It's about time he pops the question!'

As she put her feet into the water, Lily smiled secretly knowing that James _had_ popped the question and she had accepted. She had to admit it panged her a little not to tell her best friend that she is engaged, when James had told his _three_ best mates. She might have to discuss that with him later. Donya sighed and looked over at Lily, 'Do you really think he's the one?' she asked.

'Definitely,' Lily said at once, 'no mistake there.' Lily paused then said hesitantly, 'Donya,'

'Yeah?' Donya said, her blue eyes flashing in the sun.

'If we do, you know, move on…would you be my…my' Lily blushed slightly and Donya beamed,

'Yeah Lils, of course I will be your maid of honour, and would you be mine in return?' she asked looking delighted.

'Sure' Lily replied.

'Honestly Lily, I can't believe you haven't asked sooner! Who else do you expect to stand by your side on the happiest day of your life with you other than me? Your lovely sister?'

At this Lily snorted, she and her older sister have not been getting on for the past seven years. Ever since she got accepted to Hogwarts, Petunia has been stating that Lily is a freak, full stop.

Just then a large barn owl flew over to Lily and stared at her with dark eyes.

'Jeez, this owl is kind of freaking me out, it looks like Petunia!' Lily laughed as he unrolled the piece of parchment on the owl's leg. Lily began reading and the further down the page her eyes went, the wider they got until at the end she gasped, dropping the piece of parchment on the grass, she sprang up and ran, barefoot, all the way back to the castle. Speechless, Donya picked up the fallen piece of parchment and slowly began reading it,

_Lily, _

_I know we aren't the best of friends but sometimes we have to put that aside for our family's sake. We both know that mum and dad are our only family in this world and they mean the world to both of us. They are kind and caring and loving and have brought us up the best way possible despite me being arrogant and you being picky about everything._

_They are the reason I am sending this to you. Right now I am in that wizarding hospital, St Mungos. Last night Death Eaters knocked down the front door wanting nothing but to kill both our beloved parents, I heard them when I was upstairs and saw them shouting with their wands lifted high above their heads to give them light. I called the police and by the time they came, dad was already gone, and mum was slipping out of consciousness, then I got some wizards claiming the were 'healers' pop into our ruined living room and take mum to that hospital, St Mungos and they just told me that mum has passed on too. Look Lils, I know you're close to your exams and this is your last year at school, but I really need you here with me. I don't think I can cope by myself._

_Petunia_

Donya hastily put on her shoes and socks and ran up to the castle and bumped into Sirius and Remus coming out of the Gryffindor common room,

'Hey babes – Donya! What is it?' Sirius said looking alarmed.

'It's L-Lily' panted Donya, 'her sister just sent her a letter and told her that their parents were attacked by Death Eaters and they're dead! She read it and ran in here and I can't find her!'

'Oh shit! Let's go to the Head common room, James is in there. Maybe she went there?'

Donya nodded and they set off towards the Head common room. When they reached it, Remus said the password and they went in. what they saw nearly tore their hearts out.

James was sitting on the couch with lily next to him, her head on his chest, her eyes closed, tears running down her cheeks and James' arms around her and he was rocking her gently backwards and forwards.

'They looked so happy around the turkey at Christmas, and that was probably the last time I saw them, who knew I'll never see them again? Do you think Dumbledore will give me permission to leave the school and go home for a bit?' she asked, sitting up.

'I know he will, Lily' said Remus from the doorway and Lily and James both jumped.

'Oh, well in that case,' Lily blew her nose on a tissue 'I'll have to go and ask him now. Excuse me.' And she left the common room still sniffing softly.

Lily stuck out her wand arm and the knight bus appeared on the quiet streets of Hogsmeade, behind her stood the Marauders with Donya, her trunk lying on the road kerb and her owl, Peggy's, cage in James' hand.

An old man that goes by the name of Billius Shunpike stepped down.

'Welcome to the Knight Bus, Emergency transport for the – '

'Yeah, we know Mr Shunpike,' said James from behind Lily, 'forgive me, but Lily is kind of in a hurry.' Lily smiled and kissed James, 'Bye Darling, be good all of you' she waved them off, 'and that goes for you too Black!' she added as she clambered onto the triple Decker steps.

'Yes, your majesty' grumbled Sirius. 'I heard that!' Lily called from inside.

They heard Billius say gruffly, 'take it away 'Ernie' and with a loud BANG the bus had vanished.

James sighed and thought, 'and I was supposed to meet her parents this summer, poor Lils, no parents, how will she cope? It took me two weeks to speak to anyone after my dad died…' he sighed again and looked up at the sky and thought, bloody Voldermort, watch what I'm going to do to you when I get a hold of you… he then turned around and started making his way back towards the castle.

Sirius caught up with him and tried lightening up his mood by say that at least he was girlfriend-free for an entire weekend and that James could do anything without Lily ever finding out.

'Hey!' said Donya as she smacked Sirius on the back of his head and he pouted at her. Donya then rolled her eyes and James walked into the grounds, his hands deep in his pockets and up the stone steps.

X X X

'Here you go, Miss Evans.' Billius bowed Lily out of the knight bus, but she wasn't listening, she was staring at the Evanses, now completely ruined. Tears came to her eyes as she recalled all the good memories she had shared with her parents, her enormous tenth birthday party, the day she was accepted at Hogwarts, her parents were good people. They didn't deserve what happened to them. She sighed and stared up at the clear blue sky, and thought, bloody Voldermort, what are you going to do next?

Lily left her small bag at the door of her former house, and walked down the street to the cemetery gates and walked through cautiously and saw thousands of gravestones all with the identical crosses on them all.

She ran through rows and rows until she came to a crouches figure in front of two graves, a single white roses in both of her hands, her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed loudly.

Lily walked over to her sister slowly as tears began to fall down her cheeks,

'P-Petunia?' Petunia jumped up and ran to her sister and hugged her hard and both sisters cried their hearts out.

Her face buried in her sister's hair, lily said in a muffled voice, 'now who's going to baby me, who going to be there for us in the future? Who is going to stand by us through marriages, babies, lifetime decisions? Petunia we are like on our own from now on!'

Petunia pulled away from Lily, swallowed hard, whipped her eyes and said in a strong voice, 'look, just because I am crying here in front of you, and I did indeed write all that soppy drama that they say in the soap opera, but I still don't like you Lils, okay honey? It is all because of your existence that they,' she gestured toward the graves, 'are dead in the first place. I went ahead and changed the date of the funeral to yesterday, because in their will, mum and dad wanted me to plan the funeral and for you to do the memorial.'

Lily continued to cry, her face in her hands,

'So you can do what you want and try to make the memorial this weekend, because Vernon planned a trip to Miami for me to take my mind off things, wait – on second thoughts, do it whenever you want, I don't think I'd come, especially if it is full of FREAKS!'

Lily just shook her head in despair and backed away from her sister.

'You never change,' she whispered, 'never, not even when we get orphaned, you are the same old person inside.' And with that she turned on her heal and walked back out of the cemetery.

XXX

James lay on one of the beds in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory that night staring out of the cloudy dormitory window, thinking, while Remus sat on his own bed reading a book. Sirius and Donya were playing exploding snap on Sirius' bed while Peter watched in awe, from his own bed, as the cards exploded. Remus looked up from his book and said,

'look, James, what is wrong with you? Why do you have that worried look on your face?' James turned slowly to face Remus and said, 'I am worried that's why, how do know that she is safe? How are we sure that she met up with her sister? From what I've heard about her from Lily, she is not a very nice person.'

'then why don't you write to her?' Donya asked pointedly 'Tell her how you are and when she replies, you'll know how she's doing!'

Sirius cheered, 'Yay! Way to go Dono!' and he slapped Donya hard on the back.

'OW! SIRIUS! THAT HURT!' Donya screamed and she threw a pillow at him, who threw one back, which landed on Peter who yelped and threw his own pillow at Sirius and thus began the pillow fight. James said over the shouts and screams coming from the other side of the dormitory, 'okay, I'll write to her tomorrow morning.'

Remus shrugged and continued to read his book till a pillow hit him on the head.

**Let me make a few things clear, the prophecy that James and Lily were talking about is not the prophecy that professor Trelawney made, because if you remember, she made that prophecy after Lily and James were married. This prophecy was made before it and it says that a – well you'll just have to wait and find out!**

**ZuzuBlack**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily checked in a small inn called 'the Ballastone inn'. That night she called her local flower company and ordered bouquets of white lilies and lilac petunias, because her mum and dad always said that their Lily and their Petunia were the best flowers in their bouquet.

It made her sad to think that she will never again hear her father laugh when she told them her tales at Hogwarts; it made her even sadder to imagine what life would be like without them, without her mother's cute little smile, without her father scratching his head wondering how to work the coffee machine.

She sighed and turned over in her bed and very soon fell asleep.

Lily got up at 9 o'clock the next morning and put on her stylish black "skirt n shirt" outfit and a slim black coat that reached her knees. To complete the look she wore shiny black boots and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

Lily stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw the beautiful diamond ring James had given in February, hanging on a gold chain around her neck. She touched it softly and smiled remembering her happiness when James asked her the one question she would never hesitate on.

Lily also remembered James' worry of what might happen if they were found out.

She remembered that awful Saturday when Dumbledore told them that there was an unknown fate awaiting them…

_Flashback…_

_Lily smiled as she saw James make his way towards the Gryffindor breakfast table. Finally after years of secretly fancying him, yet denying it, James was hers. She got up and went to him. James smiled when he saw her. She motioned for him to stay where he was as she wove her way between students making their way into the hall._

_Soon enough Lily caught up with her new boyfriend and smiled up at him, silently James reached out and clasped Lily's hand. Together they made their way out of the Entrance hall._

_Once they settled under they tree by the lake, James, who was kneeling against the tree, swivelled around on the grass and said bluntly,_

'_Look Lily I know yesterday you said you forgive me for being an ignorant prat. I realised that just cursing everyone in front of you will not make you like me – and it took me six years to realise it as well – I just thought that if whenever you turned a corner in the castle and you see me jinxing someone weaker than me, will make you think that I'm really talented and that would have made you like me. But I guess I was wrong and - ' _

'_But I don't care about the last six years James,' Lily interrupted him, 'we all make mistakes and I know you think yours is huge but really it isn't. What I actually care about now is the time we have together in that heads common room…' she let her voice tail off._

_James tried to keep a straight face as he went on, 'I know Lils, but the thing is - '_

_The thing is – this' lily sat on her knees and pushed James against the tree and kissed him fiercely. James smiled as the kiss got deeper and by the time Lily pulled back slowly be found him breathlessly pushing himself back to Lily's mouth as his hand snaked around her waist towards her back and pulled her to him. Lily's arms went around his neck and she giggled when James tickled her, then they carried on kissing between gasps, while their hands went everywhere._

'_Hey you guys – oh sorry!' Remus Lupin's face came around the tree and he stopped dead when he saw what was going on. He stood there getting red in the face. James and Lily stood up, _

'_Whatsup Moony? James grinned sheepishly._

_Remus cleared his throat and said 'Erm… professor Dumbledore wanted me to find you, he said he need you in his office immediately'_

_Lily and James looked at each other wondering what Dumbledore wanted; they'd already had a Head's meeting with him that month. Where they in some sort of trouble? _

'_What does he want to see us about? Did he say?' James asked as he brushed his robes down._

'_Nope, but I'll tell you this prongs, he looked kind off worn, like he was upset over something, I don't know I don't get it.' Remus shook his head as they climbed the stone steps and went into the Entrance hall._

'_Anyway I'll see you guys later, Padfoot and Wormtail will be wondering where everyone has disappeared to, oh and the password is "candy floss", see you later'_

_They made their way to Dumbledore's office in silence._

'_Good morning' Dumbledore said once they've knocked and entered._

'_Good morning professor.' Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down which they did. They sat and waited patently for Dumbledore to start._

_He cleared his throat and said 'Well, I'm sure both of are wondering why I have called you to my office. I have a piece of news to share with you. But before I do so I have to ask you, I'm afraid, not to tell anyone this piece of information as it is dangerous.'_

_Lily glanced worriedly at James, who nodded and said 'Of course Professor.'_

_Dumbledore glanced at James and said, 'That include friends and family members.'_

_Lily and James nodded_

'_Very well,' Dumbledore stood up and pulled out a large bowl from the cabinet behind his desk and placed it in front of them._

'_You do know what a Pensieve is, right?' they nodded again. Lily noticed that she had been holding her breath for the last minute and slowly breathed out, preparing herself for what horrors Dumbledore was going to show them._

'_I heard this piece of information for approximately two years.' Dumbledore began as he stood behind his desk, his bright blue eyes reflecting the dancing light from the many candles floating around, 'I did not understand any of it at the time, although I had many theories. When I heard that the two of you have become an item, - congratulations by the way, and may I add – finally – I put two and two together and I believe you should both hear what Isaac Tolmai has to say on the matter.'_

_James raised his eyebrows slightly, 'sir?'_

'_Ah, yes of course, Isaac Tolmai is, well WAS know, seeing as he passed away last year, the worlds strangest seer. See, he usually told prophecies that tell people that another prophecy will be made about them.' Dumbledore paused then added, 'nobody in our society liked him very much. They called him the one with The-Annoying-Inner-Eye. Anyway where were we? Ah yes the memory.'_

_Dumbledore prodded the pensieve with the tip of his wand and an old man with wispy black hair and very long crooked nose. When he spoke his voice shook like he was recovering from a bad dose of flu._

'_The Two who've spent six summers arguing_

_Will one day see a new side to each other. _

_Their marriage will surprise many,_

_She who is misunderstood will create a prophecy _

_She will reveal the truth that will embed their young._

_Concerning the fate of all mankind_

_Concerning the fate of those born to the muggles._

_There is only hope._

_The Two who've spent six summers…'_

_Lily gasped as she heard this. James' face paled as he begins to understand slightly what this prophecy is trying to tell them: their children will one day have the fate of the world on their shoulders and another prophecy will be made that will tell them exactly how their children will save all mankind._

_Isaac Tolmai's image sank back into the pensieve and all was quiet._

_Lily looked up to Dumbledore's face and he nodded gravely, confirming what they thought was true. James pressed his hands to his face._

_When Dumbledore spoke, it sounded from far away,_

'_It looks like you two are the ones that Isaac Tolmai was talking about. We cannot do anything but wait and see what the future holds for us.' Dumbledore stood up and James and Lily followed suit._

'_I repeat do not tell anyone at all about this. Tell Remus I wanted to discuss further details about the Hogsmeade trips issue.'_

_They both nodded and walked out of his office._

_End of Flashback_

Tap. Tap. Tap. Lily looked around at the window and saw James' handsome tawny owl Sparkles at the window waiting to be let in. she crossed the room and untied the letter from sparkles' leg. As lily began opening the letter, Sparkles took off and lily smiled as she read:

_Dearest Lily_

_By the time you get this it will be morning (I think) but I am writing this letter at 10 o'clock on Monday night. I just finished Ridgepipe's homework, it was so long! Miserable old cow, she knows how much revision we have to do for the NEWTs. Anyway Sirius says we should plant a huge prank in her tower the day the exams are over. He says it should be funny, creative and huge so that the whole school hears it. Between me and you I don't think that is such a good idea, luckily Remus talked him out of it._

_But you should have seen Sirius today! It just dawned on him that we only have three weeks until NEWTs. He is revising so much! He has his transfiguration notes all around him on the table and he's learnt them all and now he's writing them all out from memory. He's starting charms tomorrow. Peter says I should do the same instead of sitting there laughing at Sirius, but I just threw my transfiguration book on his head and told him to speak for himself. He's got a big bruise on the side of his head now, but don't worry Lils – I apologized (honestly!) – Donya just asked me what I'm writing and I told her it's a letter to you. She sends you her love and says she misses you already._

_Everyone's been asking questions about where you are today in lessons. I'm trying not to get angry at what people are saying like that greasy slimeball of a head, Snape. I swear it lily, if it weren't for you I would have beaten that git up a thousand times and gotten into a lot of trouble that I don't need before the exams. Thank you for keeping me sane. I hope I'm not boring you with all of this crap, I just really miss you and I wanted to write to you to tell you that I love you and I'm here if you need me. I'm not just saying that, I really do miss you. I would die for you. I would starve for you. I would be cold to be with you. I would abandon paradise to hold you in my arms._

_Lily, if I am ever separated from you, for any reason, know that I love you. I have to go now; Sirius wants me to test him before I go back to the heads rooms._

_With all my love,_

_James_

_P.S. send Petunia my love (only joking Ha Ha – no really – don't)_

Lily hugged the letter to her chest and sobbed as she realised at that second, that James is her one and only. He is her life, her world. She would die if she lost him, in any way. She knew how James must feel as she missed him as well.

When she was a little girl, she used to dream of a big white wedding with her in a huge white dress that tailed on the floor and the tail flowed along behind her as she walked down the isle.

Daisies in her hair as she swayed in the sunlight, her hair dancing with power as it fell in soft curls over her bare shoulders. The tall dark and handsome groom waiting, with a smile on his face.

Her soul-mate, her partner, her other half. James was is prince charming. She wanted him. She wept with happiness, it has only been two days and he missed her!

Lily quickly got a parchment, an ink bottle and a quill and began writing hastily. She had plenty of time to get to the hotel. She had already put an ad in the muggle paper and the _Daily Prophet_ about the memorial but she doubted anyone would come from the wizarding world. They were muggles after all.

After finishing the letter she re-red it and smiled through her tears:

_My Darling James,_

_Petunia says hi back! No, I'm only joking we had an argument yesterday actually (surprise surprise). I think she was just stressed and her fat lump of a husband is taking her on holiday to Hawaii so that she could "clear her head" or something. I organised everything for the memorial last night before I slept. Petunia's not coming to the memorial THANK GOD! She says she can't stand it if it was filled with witches and wizards because I am organising it. Can you believe she had the burial and the funeral already? I felt so hurt when she told me yesterday. I put an ad in the prophet yesterday but I don't really think that anyone would come from the wizarding world, my parents didn't really know that many people except Donya's parents and regulars they've befriended at the leaky cauldron._

_You're right it is Tuesday morning when I got your letter, and what a letter! James, what you said in your letter really made me cry – in the happy way of course) I've never felt such a love for anyone else before. Your love for me, keeps me going, it keep me alive, and I never feel scared in your arms. James I know I will live for the rest of my life with you._

_I want us to grow old together, to watch our children make a difference in this world._

_James I am going to be late for the hotel. I need to be there for when the flowers arrive, so I have to go but I promise you I'll be thinking of you._

_With all my love,_

_Your lily flower x_

_P.S. tell Sirius that I have some extra charms books I got from Diagon Ally last summer for the NEWTs exams, they really are informative. Get Donya to get them as they are in the girl's dormitory, I think Charlotte's borrowing them._

_P.P.S I love you too._

Lily rolled up the parchment and tried it to Sparkle's foot, who had been waiting patiently, then Lily watched her take off and disappear through the clouds.

'So sorry for your losses' an old man shook Lily's hand as he entered the hotel room. Lily smiled sadly, although she was still astounded at how many people had turned up.

A familiar looking woman with dark hair and light features, wearing black, came over to her and gave her a hug,

'Lily, darling, I really cannot tell you how sorry I am. James wrote to me on Saturday, but it only sunk in when I read your ad in the _prophet_ this morning.'

Lily realised that this is James' mother, she must have seen her pick James up from King's Cross station at the end of the school years.

She then remembered why she was wearing black – her husband had died five months ago.

'Mrs Potter!' she smiled widely, 'I'm touched, your presence here means a lot to me, I only regret that you didn't meet my parents when they were alive, James really wanted it.'

'So did I, dear, but death always stands in the way of many of our wishes. Our loved ones are taken away cruelly,' Lily knew she was speaking of her deceased husband as well, 'but we carry on living, we never give up our lives, we carry on.' Lily nodded smiling with tears in her eyes. Mrs Potter moved closer to Lily and whispered, 'and congratulations on the engagement too darling, James was right: you are a unique beauty.'

Lily beamed.

'I really would have loved to have met your parents; they must have been wonderful people. Sweetheart, if you need anything at all, just send your owl over and I'll be there, in a heartbeat – literally - wherever you're staying and once you get back to Hogwarts, I'm sure James will look after you. Once again I'm very sorry about your loss.'

She hugged her again and went inside.

A couple of minutes later, Lily saw a young woman she didn't recognize, cross the road towards her, with a beautiful baby girl in her arms wearing a pale pink summer dress with a matching sun hat.

The young woman had long dark brown hair that reached her elbows and bright green eyes.

She was beautiful.

As she drew nearer to her, Lily gasped as she recognized her; it was her old neighbour, Nancy, who was four years older than Lily. Her mother had died of breast cancer when she was only four years old, and Lily's mother had practically raised her from there.

Nancy was always playing, with Lily at their house; she had never really gotten along with Petunia who was a year younger than her. Lilly's mother, Rose, used to pick her up from school, she brought her Christmas and birthday presents: it was as if she really was her daughter.

'Nancy!' The two young women hugged and cried on each other's shoulders.

'Careful, hun,' Nancy sniffed, 'we're squashing Rose.'

'Rose!' Lily sobbed wide-eyed.

Nancy smiled, 'Lily, Rose was practically my mother; don't tell me you doubted that I'd name my first daughter after her? I was so shocked when I read the ad in the paper this morning,' Nancy started sobbing again, 'it feels that I've lost my mother all over again. And your dad was great.

All those times we watched football together, it felt like we were a real family, except for the fact that me and dad weren't related to you. Sunday lunch was the best.' Nancy went on as Lily wept again and she put her arms around her.

'Don't cry sweetheart, I didn't mean to remind you, those memories are still too raw.'

'She was such a great cook.' Lily sobbed

Nancy nodded 'she sure was.'

Lily looked up at the older girl, 'how's your father?' she asked

Nancy looked down, 'he died three years ago.' She said.

'Oh my god, Nancy, I'm so sorry' Lily sighed sadly, 'all these deaths, I don't think I can handle it.

Nancy smiled sadly, 'well it looks like we're both orphans now.'

Lily's eyes filled up with tears again, 'it's good of you to come Nancy.'

The older girl hugged her and said 'be strong, darling, and Rose and Anthony would not want to see you break down.'

Lily smiled as Nancy went inside holding baby Rose in her arms.

Many handshakes, tears, laughter and chatter later, (guests including Dumbeldore, who had left Hogwarts for the day, Mr and Mrs Watkins – Donya's parents, Tom the innkeeper, who had always been friendly, Madam Malkin's, the women from Rose's Bingo night group – Julie, Mia, Jesse, Natalie, Gabriella, Jayne and Haifa – and lots of boring looking old men who turned out to be her father's co-workers)

Lily went into the hotel hall she'd hired for the day and sat down at one of the circular tables with Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Watkins, Tom the innkeeper, and quite a few others she didn't know.

Lily barely listened as lots of old men and women went up to the podium and spoke a bit about how Rose and Anthony were special and made a difference in their lives.

Lily found herself staring at the picture on the walls.

They were huge; her mum's cousin Sam has them done for the funeral and the memorial. She was looking at the one of her parents on their wedding day. They looked so happy in each other's arms.

'and now, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Anthony and Rose's younger daughter Lily Evans.'

Lily slowly stood up and went up the stairs to the stage and got behind the microphone. She cleared her throat.

'First of all I would like to thank all of you for coming today. It really means a lot to me and I'm sure mum and dad would have been equally pleased.' Lily paused, then took a deep breath and went on, 'I'll start with Anthony. Dad was…'

Lily stood on the pavement, made sure no muggles were watching, and then stuck out her wand arm. A second later the triple dickered knight bus came round the corner.

'Ah Miss Lily,' the aged conductor of the knight bus, Billius stepped down, 'back to Hogwarts, I presume?'

'Yes please.' Lily paid him the silver and sat down on one of the little chairs. The bus was empty.

BANG

The bus lurched forward forcing Lily to jump up and down on her seat, but she was too busy staring into space, deep in thought…

**Well here it is. As promised, as soon as my finals finished I began typing away so fast my knuckles bled (joke), I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me, and if you read and you didn't review, can you please, like, review? There is a button at the bottom of the page that says submit review all you have to do it click on 'Go' and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

5 Time flies when you're having fun

Lily walked through the school gates into the Hogwarts grounds. It was ten o'clock on Tuesday morning so everyone should be in class which gave lily time to be alone and take a shower alone before James and the others showed up at the head's common room.

As lily was making her way slowly to the heads common room she thought of how her sister Petunia had acted towards her. It made her sad to think that even at the loss of their parents the two sisters cannot get along. It looked like they never will at this rate.

Lily let herself into the room and put her bag away after emptying it on her bed in the head girl's dormitory. Then she took a towel and had a long shower to clear her head. She was sitting on the couch in the Head's common room drying her hair when she noticed that James' was closed, which was a little strange seeing as James never closed his dormitory door. Curiosity got the better of her, so she went over and knocker softly on the door in case James was actually in there. There was no answer.

'James?' she called out, then opened the door and frowned. Everything was in its place, the bed was made, and there were no clothes or books on the floor, no books or magazines on the desk. Lily was confused; it didn't look like James had been sleeping much in the room. Lily shrugged he was probably sleeping over at the Gryffindor dormitories; he still had a bed there after all.

'I've missed you.' Lily jumped about a foot in the air and turned around quickly, there stood James in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

Lily squealed with delight and ran to his arms. He laughed and picked her up, twirling her round and round the room while she giggled, her head buried in his neck.

'I've missed you too,' she whispered as he kissed her head. She looked up at him after he put her down and smiled, then asked, 'how comes your not in class?' then noticing that he wasn't wearing his school robes, but black jeans and a long sleeved shirt, opened at the neck, she added 'and where are your school robes? You better not be skiving your lessons James Potter! You know very well that exams are literally round the corner and you're head bo-'

James laughed and raised his hands in a defeated way.

'Relax, honey. Me and you have to meet with Dumbledore today for another head's meeting, and he told me we should be expecting you sometime today so as soon as you come in, we're meant to head off to the headmaster's office.'

Lily pouted and said, 'so we're not allowed to spend anytime together before the meeting?'

'Well,' James said in mock seriousness, 'if I can guess correctly, no-one knows that you're here yet so…we can delay that meeting for a short while.'

'Oh really?' Lily said, her eyebrows raised, 'what shall we do then?'

James sat on the couch and pulled her with him. He positioned himself so that he was leaning back on the couch and Lily was sitting I between his legs, her head on his shoulder.

'I've missed you so much,' he said, kissing the back of her head, then her shoulder, his hand stroking her cheek.

'hm, me too,' she said and she leaned her head back and kissed his chin.

'So what did you and Petunia fight about?' James asked casually, knowing that this was a sensitive subject to be asking her about. She frowned and asked 'how did you-'

'You told me in your first letter, remember? You just told me you got into a fight, what was that all about?'

Lily shrugged and said in a dead voice, while James continued to stroke her cheeks, 'she was being really horrible James, you don't understand! I needed comfort from her and she just continued to insult me! It was as if she was saying that somehow it was my fault! Cow.' She closed her eyes while James rubbed her shoulders.

'She left for Hawaii with her stupid fat lump of a husband, lucky bitch; I wish I could go somewhere to cool off whenever I felt like it.' Lily continued with her eyes still closed.

'Hey hey hey! Since when do you get jealous of petunia? That is news to me Lils!' when the was no response from Lily, James sat her up and got up himself, he looked in her eyes and said, 'listen to me, I'll make a deal with you Lils, as soon as we're married we have a honeymoon set in Hawaii. All you have to do keep that smile that I love about you on that pretty face of yours and it's done, deal?' Lily smiled and nodded sheepishly, and James grinned.

'Now enough talking, let's get down to business.'

Lily frowned slightly, 'business? James, what -' but James silenced her with a kiss so deep that she couldn't breathe, when he finally pulled back for air, he ran his hand through her hair and muttered, 'oh, Merlin, I've missed you too much.' Then they exchanged kiss after kiss, their hands roaming everywhere.

Lily giggled as her kissed her earlobe, 'oh I've missed you too and that tickles, but I love you, I love you so much!'

James nodded, 'hm mm, you can't resist me can you?' he said while kissing her neck.

Lily laughed, 'oh, you thinks so?' she asked him. James smiled as his hands combed through her hair ones more, 'yeah baby, Lily Evans is falling hard for James potter, and she cannot control her excitement towards him.'

'Well lets see if she can make the almighty James Potter fall for her charms this time.' And with that, she kissed him feeling his tongue on hers, her teeth biting his lower lip softly. With both her hands on his face, she pulled back and smiled at him then she twisted herself around so she was pinning James then paused panting, and James raised his eyebrows, 'waiting for something, love?'

Lily smiled wickedly, and the brightness in her green eyes flashed. Then without warning she brought her lips crashing down onto his. They were kissing each other with such force that they hardly had time to breathe let alone say anything. She ran her fingers up and down the side of James' face as he trailed kisses down her neck, all the while untying her bathrobe as his mouth reached her collarbone. Within second, both their clothes were thrown on the floor all around then. Lily brought her lips down next to James' ear whispered,

'You're dangerous you know that?' and James smirked and flipped her over, his hands firmly on her waist, then still with a smile on his face, he did something that made Lily moan.

'oh Merlin' she muttered leaning back and allowing James' passion to fill her up.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know you are all expecting a new chappie but it aint happening, till I get enough review! I'm a new writer and my confidence is close to zero, so I need all the comments I can get!

Feedback is always welcome here ZuzuBlack…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You all know that none of this is mine otherwise I wouldn't be posting it on would I? It all belongs to JKR and we all praise her for her hard work **

**Chapter 6**

'**Oh Merlin' she muttered leaning back and allowing James' passion to fill her up.**

Over the next few weeks, seventh year pupils were very preoccupied with revising for their NEWT examination, which as Professor McGonagall was kind enough to remind them one day, will certainly determine if they can apply for their chosen careers.

Timetables did nothing for their revision; well timetables did nothing for James, Sirius and Peter, Lily and Remus stuck to theirs obediently. The others didn't understand the point of a timetable (even despite the fact that both Lily and Remus offered to draw one for each of them).

James' strong point was transfiguration so he knew he had to pass that. Even though its revision is the easiest, he spent a lot of time on it, something which Lily kept commenting on until he told her to lay off. Then lily just kept to her revision, knowing that everyone was stressed. Lily, being perfect at Charms, helped everyone by testing them and each of them chose a subject to test everyone else with. James stuck with transfiguration, Sirius chose Defence against the dark arts, being super clever in that area ('you would be too, wouldn't you' said Sirius darkly, 'being bought up in THAT house.') Remus and Donya swapped around with the rest, as they had no particular strong subjects.

Professor Ridgpipe, the batty old Divination teacher, was following the seventh years around the school making sure they are up to date with their revision, and did they know that due to the paths of mercury and Neptune crossing every 26 3/8 years, it causes it causes 26 3/8 of Europe's population to commit suicide that year?

She even managed to get into Dumbledore's office when Lily and James were in their, in the middle of a head's meeting, reporting what happened at the latest Prefect meeting. She held a piece of parchment and explained to the stunned room at large that Lily left her revision list in the Divination room.

'Err…Professor Ridgpipe, that's not mine,' was all Lily could answer.

Before long however the exams were the next day, and no matter how hard Peter tried, it was impossible to cram seven years of revision in one night.

First it was potions and the examiner made Lily cook up a dreamless sleep potion out of polyjuice potion. She thought she did okay, although, come the written exam and she got stuck trying to remember how and where exactly you were meant to pick chapmannii roots and how high was the moon meant to be? She remembered Donya asking her that about a week ago. Sirius and Remus aced both their practical and their written exam. Sirius, Donya and Lily were both outstanding in their Herbology exam. James and Sirius didn't even revise properly but both managed to come out of the examination hall beaming like two little monkeys, which amazed Lily and Remus, who had spent the previous night revising so hard, that they walked out of the examination hall looking stressed.

Finally their last exam, Defence against the Dark arts, caused the whole of the seventh years to collapse with stress. Peter ended up sitting in an armchair in the Gryffindor common Room and weeping that he was useless and everything in his life is messed up. Lily, Donya and Remus went to comfort him and tell him that he was not worthless and if everything doesn't turn out to be what he expected, he should remember that he has a group of friends who will be there for him. James and Sirius sat on the floor playing exploding Snap and sniggering at Peter's pathetic-ness.

He was not the only one; however, Macy Williams had gone down on Tuesday, moaning in the middle of her sleep that she might as well join Voldemort's side as that was probably the only job she'll get.

'Hey Lils,' Sirius whispered to Lily, 'look at that dopey look on Remus' face,' looking over at Remus, Lily could see that he looked sad as they all stood in their pyjamas in the gryffindor common room watching the paramedics carrying Macy's screaming body out on a conjured stretcher. 'He's in love!'

Lily looked at Sirius with a disapproving look and tutted and walked back to the girl's dormitory that she was staying in for the night. How can Sirius be thinking of that right now?

On the Friday that the exam was due to take place, in the hall during the exam, Remus was scribbling furiously, Lily was re-reading her answers, Sirius was swinging on his chair, James was folding an origami bird, Donya was crossing and re crossing her legs and biting her nails and Peter was scratching his head and anxiously staring at his half empty answer sheet.

'Quills down, please.' Professor McGonagall's voice filled the entire great hall. The entire Seventh year population cheered, screamed, laughed, whistled and stamped their feet as a huge mass of exam answers zoomed to the front of the hall, followed by an equally large amount of quills.

XX

Come the end of the term and the Graduation ceremony is drawing nearer and Lily and James are required to come up with an idea of an event to happen at the ceremony. James was insisting they should turn all of the teacher's hair blue and the Slytherin's hair orange, but Lily said they should come up with something unforgettable but beautiful at the same time.

'I know, why don't I just propose to you in front of the whole school? That would give everyone something to talk about.'

Lily leaned back in her chair clearly tired, and pulled her hair up in a band, out of her face, 'yeah,' she said sarcastically, 'whatever happened to "not putting ourselves in danger, Lily'

James smiled and kissed her gently. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

Job hunting was the only thing on all of the seventh year's minds for the last three weeks of their stay at Hogwarts. For a while everyone was immersed in finding a suitable job. Most of the seventh years wanted to play professional Quidditch, including Sirius, and he along with half their year, spent their time writing job applications letters to Professional teams all across England, arranging interviews, answering questions, planning tryout dates and so on.

'Hey, how comes you don't want to tryout James?' Sirius asked him one afternoon, while sitting in the head's common rooms having just replied a letter scheduling a meeting and a tryout at Edinburgh United Quidditch team two days after graduation.

'Let me guess,' Donya said, who was sitting on the floor painting her toe nails, looked over her shoulder at James who was sitting on the couch stroking Lily's hair, who was reading a muggle novel. 'You want something respectable at the ministry, right?'

James just grinned and carried on stroking Lily's hair.

Sirius gave Donya a weird look. She shrugged and said 'I've known James almost as long as you. You must have noticed that ever since he and Lily went out he's become more mature and has been thinking a lot about the future.' Everyone kind of stared at Donya then, and lily looked up from her book and said 'Are you dating him or am I?' Sirius sniggered and Donya huffed and carried on painting her toenails. Remus looked at Lily.

'What have you decided?' he asked, because that is what Remus does.

Lily shrugged, 'Journalism,' she said casually

'JOURNALISM?' everyone exclaimed and Lily looked up surprised, 'why is everyone shocked?' she asked to the room at large.

Peter cleared his throat, 'You're a charmer, your strong point is charms, and you could be a curse breaker at Gringotts or something.'

'Well I have thought about journalism for a long time and I used to write a lot of creative writing as a kid, that is before I came to Hogwarts.' She explained.

Remus shrugged and said 'well, you are witty, intelligent and smart enough to do it o why not? I'm sure the Daily Prophet would be very interested to read what you write.'

Lily smiled, 'thanks Remus, the Daily Prophet would be great, I've applied to lots of different newspapers and magazines, even if it is something small, I can work my way up to - '

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Everyone's head's whipped around. Outside the window, sat an owl looking to be let in. A letter tied to its leg, could just be made out.

Peter jumped up and ran to the window and opened it hurriedly and read the letter super fast, and put the letter hastily in his pocket, while everyone looked in amazement. Donya broke the silence, 'err, peter, are you okay?'

Peter nodded quickly, 'y-yes!' he said shrilly, 'i-it's just that m-my mu-mum is ill again! I ne-eed to go ask Dumbledore for permission to go visit her.' And he started towards the Head's common room door.

'Your mum's ill AGAIN? She was just ill last Friday and you had to leave for the weekend!'

Peter's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of the sockets, his forehead was sweating and he was shaking.

'Peter, are you sure your okay, mate?' James said sitting up properly and looking concerned

'Of course! He said urgently, don't worry, the bird told me – I mean our neighbours told me she's ill.'

'Okay,' said Sirius slowly, 'but what's with the creepy bird? It doesn't even look like an owl!'

Peter laughed nervously, 'well, it's my neighbour's owl, we're weird – I mean they're weird!' he said rubbing his left forearm, 'they're – they really are weird, I-I'm not sure why but - BYE!' he said and with that he ran out of the common room.

Silence, then –

'Strange kid' was all Sirius could say.

XXX

James woke up one night and found Lily sitting, and rocking slowly backwards and forth on a rocking chair in the head pupils' common room staring into space. She jumped about a mile when James touched her shoulder.

'Hey,' he whispered gently, and he knelt down next to her feet, 'what's up? You can't sleep?' he looked so concerned about her that lily felt slightly guilty.

'No…I mean, yes…I mean nothings wrong…just go back to sleep, I'm fine!' she gibbered quickly and James smiled.

'Okay, seriously what's wrong?'

Lily sighed and paused for a moment before answering, okay, here's the thing, school finishes in two weeks and after that, what happens? Hogwarts has been so good to me all these years, it's been my home away from for too long and my parents are dead and who am I going to stay with? My sister? Ha! She'd throw me to the dogs!' Lily said, tears running down her cheeks, 'and I know you're going to offer me a place at your house but I can't do that! I don't want your mum and everyone else to feel sorry for me whenever they see me there!' James just held her and she sobbed her heart out in his chest. She couldn't let him go. She wanted him in her life forever.

Once she'd calmed down a little, James looked deep into her eyes and said forcefully,

'Lily, I love you, I don't care what people think of us, and I'm not letting you get "thrown out to the dogs" we are getting married anyway! Sooner or later we are going to be living together anyway,' Lily said nothing; she just carried on looking at James sadly.

'Would you still want me? I mean I have no family, no money and no job once I get out -' James interrupted her with a kiss 'shut up – you're amazing, no man would give you up fro something as pathetic as money!' when she carried on to look forlorn James sighed, 'you're not going to be a sore loser, are you?' He asked her.

'Yes,' she replied, miserably, 'how can I not? I have nothing. Seven years studying, and for what? I doubt I'm going to even get that job in the Daily prophet! They probably won't accept me, coz I'm so ugly, and I mean all the journalists are so pretty!'

'No they're not!' James said, 'You are.'

Lily looked on miserably and James folded his arms across his chest.

'Are you still in a strop?' he asked her

'Yes' she said sulking.

James took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his briefly.

'But that could change things,' she added and kissed him again.

**XxXXxxX**

Here it is: the next chapter.In this chapter, we see that Peter starts to behave weirdly but no one is suspecting anything coz they already know that peter is a "strange kid" as Sirius put it :) I wanted to move the story on fast so I can actually get to the "Lily and James" story, so I skipped through most of the exams.

**All I want to say is due to the lack of reviews I am receiving, I am forced to say that I am not updating until I get 10 reviews for this chapter, then I will be convinced that this story is worth me spending my time over. **

Otherwise I might as well chuck it.There wouldn't be any point to carry on if no one wants to read it is there?

Sorry guys!

ZB


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews people! Even though they took longer than I had hoped! Why can't people just leave a comment about what they thought of the chapter? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**But that could change things,' she added and kissed him again.**

The next day Professor came down to the Gryffindor breakfast table, 'Mr Potter and Miss Evans!' she called down the table at James and Lily, who were talking to Sirius and Remus. They both looked up as she reached them,

'Both of you, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to inform of an emergency meeting this morning in his office, I've informed your teachers already.'

And with that she walked back up to the teachers' table.

Sirius frowned, 'since when does Dumbledore have emergency meetings?' he asked no one in particular, 'he usually plans everything in advance doesn't he?'

James shrugged, 'better go see what he wants, right?' he said, standing up.

'Well finish your breakfast first!' lily said, pushing him down on the bench again, 'he might keep us for long, like last time, you don't want your tummy to rumble AGAIN!'

James bit into his toast grumpily and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "women."

After they finished breakfast and waved goodbye to every one, they where on their way to Dumbledore's office. James looked sideways at Lily, as they were walking side by side in the corridor, 'did you tell Donya that, you know, we're engaged?' he asked her.

Lily gave a funny look 'no, why?' she replied

James shrugged and said, 'well, you know, it doesn't seem right that FOUR of my friends know, and Donya's your best friend and she doesn't know?' James looked uncomfortable that Lily laughed

'to be honest, I did feel a bit jealous that I wasn't to tell anyone, except for my parents,' she smiled, 'I wanted to talk to you about it actually and then I had to leave for mum and dad's funeral, and by the time I came back I was busy with revision and exams and I guess I forgot.'

'well,' James looked faintly embarrassed, 'you should tell her, and you know, if you want to tell any of your other friends, it's cool, you know, about Charlotte and Nadia from your old dorm.'

Lily interlocked her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder as they turned a corner. She found it really sweet that James was caring for her feelings when he never used to care except for showing off.

'Thanks' she said.

When they reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, Lily gave the password and they entered.

Dumbledore looked up as they entered and smiled.

'Good morning, Mr Potter, Miss Evans,' he gestured in front of him, 'please, take a seat.'

They sat down and waited patiently while he finished writing on a piece of parchment. He folded it up and whistled, 'Fawkes' he called out gently, the bird swooped down on them out of nowhere, Dumbledore put the letter in it's beak and it disappeared in a ball of flames. Lily blinked.

'Well,' said Dumbledore finally turning to them, 'I called you here this morning for an emergency meeting because I was worried that time if flying and nothing is prepared for the Seventh year's graduation ceremony. It should at least be planned by now,' he paused, 'do you know what you want to do?' he asked

James looked at the floor, he knew Dumbledore can tell that he hasn't planned anything or even given the graduation ceremony a thought since Dumbledore told them to come up with an idea.

'The things is, sir, we have a whole list of events we could do,' Lily explained hurriedly, 'but I've, um, misplaced, so could we possibly come back after dinner tonight? I'm sure I would have found it by then.' James had difficulty keeping a straight face, as he watched Dumbledore nod and say, 'very well, I want both of you back here at eight o'clock sharp, that will give you plenty of time to find the list,' his eyes twinkled, 'Miss Evans.'

Lily shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

'Off you go then,' Dumbledore said cheerfully, 'and don't forget the list, when you come back!' he warned.

When they left his room, Albert Dumbledore chuckled to himself and got back to work.

Lily walked side by side, with James in silence back towards the Gryffindor common room where they were meant to meet up with every one.

She was avoiding James' eyes. He looked at her and smirked, 'Lily, what did you just do?' he asked her innocently. She shot him a look that told him, she understood what he meant. 'Nothing' she muttered

James shook his head, 'no, it wasn't nothing, if I recall correctly, you just did something that I would never have thought Lily Evans head-girl-of-Hogwarts-school-of-witchcraft-and-wizardry-the-ideal-student-of-Hogwarts-the-last-person-to-break-a-rule-the-one-every-girl-wants-to-be-her-friend-and-every-boy-wants-to-be-her-boyfriend, do something like that!' he said, his eyes glowing with malice.

'James! Stop! I didn't do anything!' said Lily

'Oh yes you did!' he said accursedly, 'you lied to Dumbledore!'

Lily didn't say anything; she just walked on, while James tried to tickle her.

'Get off me, James!' she said in a huffed voice, pushing his arms away from her.

'Hey! Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one who lied to Dumbledore. Just lighten up.'

Lily turned to face him as they reached the portrait of the fat lady, 'just drop it okay? I have thought about the graduation ceremony actually, I though we could choose between a trip for the day, or a ball, or we could have a shisha party in London. I'm sure by I will have more ideas by eight o'clock.'

James looked at the floor, 'sorry Lils, I didn't mean to annoy you, I just wanted a laugh.'

Lily sighed, 'it's okay,' she said with a smile, 'I'm just stressed and tired and worried about my life, nothing is certain for me right now. Come lets go in, I'm sure Sirius would be wondering what the emergency meeting with Dumbledore was.'

And with that they gave the password to the patiently waiting Fat lady and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

XX

'Come on guys, I really need more suggestions!' Lily urged everyone as they were all gathered around in the Seventh year boys' dormitories in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius pulled his lips away from Donya's neck and looked at lily

'What? So four events are not good enough for you?' he said, 'James, you better sort out your girl mate.'

'Sirius!' Lily said in an irritated voice, 'I promised Dumbledore I'd have a whole list by eight o'clock, so help me out okay?'

Remus who lying down on his bed, reading a muggle comic book called "superman", sat up 'okay, what do you have so far?' he asked her.

'Slumber party for girls and night club for boys, they're both muggle kind of parties,' Lily explained, 'and then there's - '

'Hold up,' said Donya sitting up on Sirius' bed and frowning at Lily, 'what on earth? Could we have some details please? I don't think any of us here understand what you're talking about.'

Lily sighed and began explaining, 'well, a slumber party is basically a pyjama party where girls hang out in their pyjamas, singing, playing games, eating ice cream drinking, being load etc.' everyone carried on looking unimpressed by the idea of sitting around uncomfortably in their pyjamas and "being loud". I have a leaflet that tells us we just have to go to a shop in Londonand they'll get us tips and how-to's on hosting memorable slumber party games, activities, food and recipes, as well as age-appropriate invitations, goodie bags and more...'

'Okay,' Sirius said slowly, 'and what about the guys' thing?'

'It's just a night club – drinking, dancing and just hanging out' Lily summed it up.

Donya was frowning, 'but can girls go to a night club as well?' lily nodded, 'so why can't everyone go to a night club.'

Lily sat thinking, and then she said, 'the whole of our year out clubbing?' she thought for a moment, 'I don't see why not,'

James nodded, 'we just have to tell Dumbledore that we prefer this one from the list.'

'Great idea James!' Lily said sarcastically, 'but I haven't got a reasonable list! I promised Dumbledore I'd have the whole thing by eight o'clock!'

Sirius chuckled 'still can't believe you lied to him,' he said to her and she shot him a dirty look.

'Well, what else have you got?' Remus asked.

'The Shisha party - '

'The WHAT?!' everyone said in unison looking from James to Lily and back again. James shook his head, 'don't ask me, all you have to do is nod and agree to everything, that's how I survive.' Lily threw a pillow at his head.

'Shisha is a Middle-Eastern smoking tradition that began hundreds of years before the invasion of the big American cigarette companies, it's where everyone sits in a circle and while they're chatting or something they pass around the Shisha, I had it with my parents when we went to Morocco, it's actually amazing, and it tastes wonderful! Tobacco is soaked in fruit shavings such as strawberry, apples or grapes. This mixture is then smoked through a large water pipe (called a hookah).'

Silence greeted her words followed, then James said, 'who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?'

'Ha ha, stop it guys, I'm serious!'

'Yes, but smoking?! Lily I can't believe you!'

Lily looked down at the floor and said in a small voice, 'it's not really _smoking_ smoking, it's more like smoking shisha.'

Remus shook his head and asked, 'what's next?'

'A dance, or a ball – like the prom.'

Sirius sat up in his bed 'Like the WHAT?'

'Nothing, just a dance.'

'You mean like a normal ball wear wizards ask witch to the dance and they all dress up?' Donya asked her eyes glistening at the though of dressing up.

Lily rolled her eyes, and glancing at her watch she jumped to her feet.

'Holy cow! Its ten minutes to eight! Come on James!' and she raced out of the dormitory.

'Ooookay' said Sirius as James go up, 'and let's move on.'

xXxXx

Okay and here it is. Kinda short but what the hell

Thnk you to every one who reviewed, it doesn't even have to be positive, I just want to know what ppl think of my writing, whether, its worth the time or it stinks

**I am asking for ten more reviews from you guys, that way I'll know that I can continue…Sorry!**


End file.
